Blackout
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: And Shion blandly remembers why he comes to parties anymore. {One-shot. Non-desc smut. NezuShi.}{Not so great overall really but I have been working on it for two weeks so hopefully you guys like it.}


Shion knew he would never get used to the voices and clapping and cheering. He knew he would always feel weird that people flocked to him and fawned when they saw him.

That didn't make it any less uncomfortable for those first thirty seconds out of the car every time he and some less-known friend stepped up.

The lights of cameras blinded him and the screams made his ears ring, all the while he still was expected to smile and look attractive? Good luck with that.

Movie release parties were so loud and annoying, Shion almost hadn't come tonight. But his friend's favorite actor was starring in said movie and so she had drug him there so she could meet him. (In reality Shion wasn't sure why she didn't just invite him to a house party).

Shion smiled and waved at the people as he stood by the limo door and the girl clamoured out after him. Some girls near the rope were jumping and waving paper at him (as if he could sign it with them freaking out like that) but he approached them and took hold of it, while producing a black sharpie from his back pocket. "Who should I make this to?" He asked.

The girl blushed darkly and smiled shyly. "Rose." She said.

Shion nodded and did as told. He handed it back to her and capped his pen. "Have a good night, Rose."

He turned away to see his companion talking to a group of young men about weightlifting or something equally manly, and caught her elbow to pull her away and up the row into the building. The door was held by a stiff looking bodyguard who Shion knew pretty well, and then the sounds were sucked off like all the people had just suddenly stopped.

Inside, Shion instantly felt better. It was far quieter in here (though still loud) and the dark lighting made his arrival not celebrated. There were a few chandelier lights on the ceiling that glowed with neon colored bulbs, and the navy walls, floor and pillars were relaxing after all the cameras outside.

"Shion." His friend excitedly whispered as she clung to his arm. "I see him!"

"Then go talk to him." Shion laughed. "I swear, Inukashi. You forget you're an actor too."

The girl spit her tongue at him before bouncing off; red shirt flaring as she did and black pants blending with the wall.

Shion signed and ran a hand through his hair. His own outfit consisted of a high collared, button up black jacket and tight red pants (courtesy of his agent. Something about a nice ass in leather). He had refused attempts to put makeup on his tattoo, or anywhere else for that matter, and now he was actually glad that he had chosen that path, because as he rubbed his eye things would have turned out bad if it had had eye shadow behind it.

Inukashi was out of his sight now, and he groaned. "Great." He slid through the crowd carefully-pausing every now and again to greet someone or pose for a sloppy photo for a magazine. After what felt like forever, he got to the far side of the room, where he was pleased to see his friend talking to a tall, burly man that she adored. He was smiling and then gave her a short hug before saying something and rushing off.

"Inukashi-"

He didn't have time to scold her. She was already off after some other actor, screaming something about eternal gay sparkles. Shion allowed himself a face plant into his hand before rolling his eyes and deciding to go off into a side room for some quiet.

The first door he tried was locked, and so were the next three. The fourth one was open, and he sidled in with a swift lock to the door.

"So you finally arrive."

Shion tensed immediately. Shit. He wasn't supossed to be here. (Then again, why had he thought otherwise? He always showed up to these).

The white haired actor turned around and gave a fake smile to the tall, thin man sitting across the room. "Many apologies for interrupting you. I'll be going now-"

Before he could put his hand back on the handle, the man had crossed the room and put his hands on the door on either side of the boy. He tensed and swallowed nervously.

"What's the rush?"

Shion turned slowly and met those beautiful eyes he hated, and that long navy hair he had once grasped in a night of heated lust. This man's pale skin made him look almost sickly, but somehow it was no less attractive.

"Busy busy." Shion lied. "I gotta find someone-"

"In empty rooms?" Amusement was evident in the taller man's voice.

"Shut up." Shion snapped. "Maybe I have more friends like you than you know of."

The man shrugged almost appreciatively. "It would be an improvement from how stiff you usually are," he smirked. "So I guess I can call whenever I want?"

Shion willed his heart to slow down, but it wouldn't. Dammit. He cursed. "No.. I don't think we need interaction anymore."

"Why?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "Because I know you lied to me. You never actually loved me.."

A hurt expression glimmered in those dark eyes and Shion had to look away to avoid being sympathetic toward this jerk. "I did. And I do. I'll prove it."

Shion was grabbed by the wrist and pulled swiftly into the chair where the dark haired stranger had been moments before. He flopped into it and forced Shion into his lap; where he started to kneed his lower back and kissed the hand he was still holding.

Shion blushed, hissing under his breath. "What are you doing? This is not how people say they love each other."

"Sure it is." He murmured. He pulled Shion closer and kissed his neck; biting occasionally as he moved his lips on the skin. Shion gasped; surprised more than anything, and shut his eyes. Part of him hoped this was a dream. And the other part..couldn't coherently think right now; as his old lover's tongue rolled out to snake inside his ear.

The hands on his back slid down to grope his butt, and he whimpered again. Now the man laughed and then started unbuttoning his jacket from the bottom up. He tossed it aside and went to work on the skin exposed by the wide collared, shiny red shirt under it. Shion bit his lip, involuntarily moving his hips forward for some attention as well.

"Stop being a tease." He hissed. "If you wanna do this then do it."

"That's not very nice Shion. Can you ask nicer?" His breath spilled over Shion's neck and his teeth nipped it sharply. Shion jumped at the contact and growled at the demand but couldn't help himself.

"Nezumi." Was the groan that came; seductive without meaning to be and alluring with no practice.

The older actor chuckled deep in his throat. "You want me to pleasure you, Shion?"

Shion tugged that dammed hair until Nezumi was looking at him and he glared. Nezumi smirked again. "Sorry. Your Majesty."

Neither of them really knew when they figured out that the whole "royal" role thing turned them on during this, but if Shion was going to let Nezumi have him again he planned on staying in control. And using such a name was one way of doing that.

Shion kissed his partner's ear as if rewarding him, and he himself earned a purr in response.

A faint noise was heard then and Shion recognized it as his phone (dismissing it because it was probably just his mom or Inukashi), soon covered by the sounds he made as Nezumi pulled on his hair until he was bent backward. The actor used his free hand to open Shion's pants and then pulled them down enough that they wouldn't be in the way. Shion whined as his back was forcibly arched and the back of his head hit Nezumi's knees. He listened as rustling came from the chair and he assumed Nezumi was taking his own pants off just enough. They had gotten used to this. Having sex impromptu at their offices or on set required some tricks (Let's just say Shion got good at under the desk blow jobs).

Shion groaned louder when he felt Nezumi pull his hips up (he was now supporting himself by his shoulders on Nezumi's lower thigh and his toes curled on the chair's arms). The older man began to prep his companion by licking at his entrance and barely fingering him with one digit. His tongue was hot and slick, and Shion gasped with pleasure and impatience as it went on into the two minute mark.

"Nezumi." It was an unhappy warning. One that said Shion was questioning both of them; wondering why they had sex all these times; every party he attended.

Nezumi licked the head of his cock once before lowering Shion's hips back down, onto his erection without any heads up. Shion didn't need it at this point. He was so used to this; but still so innocent and still so so very tight around Nezumi's thick appendage. A brief image came of their first time, and smiled at the memory of fingering Shion during that board meeting with everyone present, and no one noticing (except for maybe that one guy. What was his name? Nezumi didn't know; only that he was bad at hiding how badly he wanted to fuck Shion). His jealousy almost returned at the thought. But it burned down now. Shion had probably slept with him at this point in time so it didn't honestly matter.

"Nezumi," Shion moaned. "Why aren't you moving?" He thrashed around as he tried to give himself pleasure.

"One moment." Nezumi breathed. He slid Shion off him and then slammed back in; the tattooed actor moaned louder and arched his back. Nezumi took pleasure in watching his body twitch and shake as he continued the motion; roughly, harder, faster; however Shion commanded him. He truly was this boy's lapdog.

Finally they both came; quick enough due to the force and pace. Shion shuddered and his toes rolled under as he cried out pleasureably until he had released all his seed onto himself, and Nezumi had ridden out his own orgasm.

"I hate you." Shion panted. He was gasping painfully.

"I know." Nezumi whispered, licking the boy's seed off his cock and stomach. "And I love you."

"Idiot."

Nezumi didn't think he'd ever get used to that term.

And Shion blandly remembers why he comes to parties anymore.


End file.
